Four Words
by condesce
Summary: Alfred has a question that will change their lives forever. / AU USUK fluff.


Alfred was nervous, and he had good reason to be. His hands in his pockets sweated and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He took a breath and looked at the man sitting beside him and he couldn't help but smile.

The man in question, Arthur, was the love of his life, and he always had been.

The two met in college; Alfred studying law and Arthur studying Literature. They had met in the college cafe and how they started talking was embarrassing on Alfred's part. He was trying to juggle his insanely heavy books, notepads and a coffee and he just couldn't do it. He managed to trip and spill his coffee everywhere and with a pout and a red face, he attempted to pick up his books and notes as quickly as possible. Then, out of no where, someone handed him some napkins so he could wipe the coffee off his books before the damage grew worse.

When Alfred looked at the person who helped him, his face turned a deeper red. He was gorgeous, even though he was scowling and looking down at Alfred disapprovingly. He had a head of messy blond hair and the greenest eyes Alfred had ever seen. Despite the size of his eyebrows, Alfred thought they suited him.

"You should get a bigger bag," he stated. Alfred smiled at the accent as he stood up.

"Yeah, I should..." he said, because he knew the man was right. He took the napkin from him with a small smile of thanks and wiped his books down.

The man turned to walk away but Alfred stopped him, "Hey! What's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland..." the Brit said, "And yours?"

"Alfred F. Jones!" He stated with a proud smile. He always loved having such a heroic name.

"Alfred... I suppose I'll see you around," Arthur said and left the cafe.

Alfred did make sure he would see him around. After a short while he realised that Arthur went to the small cafe between noon and 2pm to study. After sitting with him (and annoying him), the two slowly started to form a friendship. Arthur told him how he'd moved to the States a few years before with his family, and what he wanted to do when he was finished with college.

Alfred told him everything there was to know about himself. Everything Arthur didn't want to know he was forced to find out. The two fought constantly, but it was a complicated friendship. Apart from classes the two became inseparable. They always spent the weekend together; Alfred accompanying Arthur to a book shop or a sewing shop, or Arthur was (and this happened quite often) was dragged along by Alfred on one of his crazy road trips. They would pack some food and just drive. Alfred didn't care where they went, as long as he had Arthur to whine and nag at him he didn't think it mattered.

It was during these weekends that Alfred realised that he liked Arthur as more than a friend. He started to notice the little details; the way in which Arthur would frown a little at the stupid ideas Alfred threw at him, but also the way amusement was clear in his eyes. He noticed the way in which Arthur claimed he didn't care but in his expression Alfred could see that he really did. Alfred had grown to know Arthur so well. One person may think that Arthur wouldn't smile. But Alfred knew that he did. Even the slightest of smiles Alfred knew that Arthur might as well be beaming.

Alfred told him he loved him at their graduation. He had mustered up all his courage; he told himself that heroes shouldn't be afraid. He pulled Arthur to one side and told him that he loved him.

He hadn't expected Arthur to return it.

Those three little words had made all the difference.

After that, they started dating, and two years later here they were; sitting atop a hill waiting for the fireworks to start.

Alfred looked over at his lover once more. Arthur didn't want to come out this night. He wanted to stay at home and embroider or settle down on the couch with a nice hot cup of tea and a good book. Alfred pouted and begged and eventually he relented and joined him at the carnival which was in town for a few days.

Now, sitting on the hill looking down at the other couples, Alfred decided it was now or never.

"Arthur?"

The British man looked over at him and said softly, "Yes, love?"

"Listen..." Alfred shifted his position and took Arthur's hands in his own. His hands were smaller than his own and Alfred always loved this. He looked back up at Arthur who was staring at him expectantly.

"If you wanted to hold my hands Alfred, you could have just done so..."

"No... I mean yes, I want to but that's not what I wanted to say..."

Arthur removed one hand from Alfred's for a moment to adjust his scarf then let Alfred take his hand again. Alfred smiled and gave his hands a small squeeze.

"Arthur, you know I love you, right?"

"Yes... Alfred, is something wrong?" Arthur asked, worry filling his emerald eyes. The American shook his head quickly.

"No... nothing's wrong. I just..." he sighed, hating the way his voice caught in his throat. He noticed that Arthur still looked worried and he smiled reassuringly.

"Arthur, I love you... and I will always love you... from the moment I saw you I knew you were special. I wanted to be your friend from the moment I met you, and I grew to love you. You know all this and now I'm just rambling and wasting time..."

"Alfred, please, if you want to tell me something then just spit it out..." Arthur said softly. He knew Alfred rambled when he was nervous. He just didn't understand why he was nervous.

"Arthur, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." Alfred said quietly, his eyes never leaving Arthur's.

He slowly removed one hand from his boyfriends and moved it to his pocket. His hand came back out as a fist and he scooted a little closer. His grip tightened on Arthur's hand.

"Arthur, you are the only one for me. I will never love anyone else as much as I love you."

He opened his hand to reveal a small box. He opened it up and Arthur's eyes widened.

"Alfred..."

Alfred adjusted himself do he would be able to do this properly. He got down on one knee, holding the small box in one hand and Arthur's hand in the other.

He smiled that million dollar smile that Arthur adored so much.

"Arthur, will you marry me?"


End file.
